walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
James (Video Game)
James is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. A young boy at the beginning of the apocalypse, he was a member of a group known as the Whisperers. Having survived with the Whisperers for a significant portion of his life, James demonstrated fierce loyalty to the Whisperers' way of life, but later renounced their ways and left after his grisly killing of a dissenting fellow Whisperer. James isolated himself from other survivors, and has since adopted an extremely pacifistic outlook on life, refusing to kill either humans or zombies. Overview Upon his introduction, James shows himself to be a solemn, quiet, but goodhearted young man, ready to help those in need. He is rather awkward around other people, due to spending so much time alone. It is later revealed that, when James of the Whisperers, he was a ruthless killer that despised weakness. When one boy in the group expressed doubts about fighting another group, James slit his throat without feeling a thing. This, however, made James realize what he was becoming and made him reevaluate his life choices. James decided to leave the Whisperers, and became a pacifist to an almost extreme degree, refusing to kill even walkers. Instead, James used his Whisperer mask to camouflage himself from the dead and travel in herds for protection. James even started gathering the dead in a barn to "protect" them. He is very reluctant to use the walkers as weapons, as he doesn't want them to get killed and isn't enthusiastic about causing the deaths of other survivors either. Nevertheless, he will make exceptions if he believes the cause to be just, but will never participate in the fighting himself, due to his conviction. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Not much is known about James' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he helped his dad run a food truck. He also had a boyfriend named Charlie. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the outbreak, James became a member of the Whisperers. When they attacked another group, James did not want to be a part of it and left the Whisperers. He eventually started living by himself in the woods, but still uses the Whisperers' tactic of skinning walkers and wearing their hides to walk among the dead. At some point later, he learned of the war between the Delta and another community, and that the former has been abducting other survivors to fight for their cause and have their sights set on the children residing in the Ericson's Boarding School. He has since then steered clear of the conflict between all three groups and remained in the woods. Season 4 "Suffer The Children" James is first seen among walkers that Clementine is killing, wearing a disguise made from walker skin. Having previously directed a small herd towards Clementine in order to stop Lilly and Abel's pursuit, he arrives to help in person upon realizing that she has been surrounded. He walks towards her, mimicking a walker, stopping her before she attacks him. Realizing that he's attempting to help her, Clementine lowers her knife, and James proceeds to distract the approaching walkers by throwing a rock into the woods. He then asks Clementine to follow him, and guides them back to his campsite. There, he has Clementine use her knife to remove the shrapnel from AJ's torso that he sustained from Abel shooting him. He holds the boy down then uses tape to patch up the wound. He then goes to his fire, nursing it with a stick. Clementine carried AJ to the fire and asks James to reveal who he is. James mentions that he used to a member of the "Whisperers", a group that figured out a way to walk among the dead by skinning them and wearing their hides. He offers a hungry AJ an apple, to which Clementine accepts or denies. He remarks they got into a war with another group which prompted him to leave and survive on his own instead. He also reveals he is from Washington City and was close with his father. Seeing Clementine exhausted, he volunteers to keep watch and allow them to sleep safely, as he doesn't need sleep. Clementine can still stay up and help keep watch (Determinant). The next day, James escorts Clementine and AJ back to the boarding school. However, because of his disguise, Willy mistakes him for a walker and shoots at him, narrowly missing. Before entering the school, Clementine invites James in, claiming he is allowed to stay. James declines, stating that he is not ready yet and walks back off into the woods. "Broken Toys" James is first seen at his camp after it had been attacked by walkers. He requests Clementine and AJ's assistance as he had been separated from his mask, which was still in his bag in the middle of the camp. He asks Clementine to spare the walkers, to which Clementine has the decision to either kill none, kill some, or kill all. While James sneaks into his camp to grab his mask, Clementine will have to hold off against multiple walkers, either slaughtering them against James' wishes or risking her life and sparing them for his sake. After James gets the bag he thought his mask was in, he finds that it's not there and the bag that has it is in the middle of several walkers. AJ yells and throws a rock at the walkers to get their attention, much to Clementine's dismay. Clementine and James proceed to push an abandoned Delta cart to make noise to draw the walkers away from AJ, saving his life. After he recovers his mask, James will appear either appreciative of Clementine's remorse or upset by her bloodshed. Clementine asks for James to escort a walker herd to the Delta ship as a distraction so the Ericson Boarding School survivors can sneak in and rescue their friends. James takes Clementine and AJ to his barn and opens the doors to show them the walkers he had rounded up and was protecting. James says to Clementine that he sees the walkers as "...Not people, exactly. Something in between," and thinks that a part of the person who turned is still in the Walker. Clementine can agree or disagree with James. James asks both Clementine and AJ if someone they care about turned; AJ tells James that Clementine had a friend named Lee who was bitten and either left to reanimate or shot in the head to prevent reanimation. James, upon hearing that Clementine had shot Lee before reanimating, will apologize to her for bringing up tragic memories and drop the subject. Alternatively, if Clementine had left Lee to reanimate, he will ask her if she thinks that some part of Lee is still out there, even after he had turned. Clementine can feel comforted or disturbed by James' question. After their talk, James tells Clementine that in order for him to help her, she has to walk among the walkers in the barn and touch the wind chimes in the back, and hands her his mask to mask her scent. When Clementine exits the barn, she gives him back his mask and James asks her if she still thinks walkers are just monsters. Clementine can either agree that there might be more to walkers, or claim they're still just monsters, much to James' elation or chagrin. James agrees to release the horde within the barn and allow the Ericson survivors to use it as cover for the rescue mission, and informs Clementine that it will take a while to guide the horde to the Delta camp and to be ready by tomorrow night. James is seen next preparing for the mission with the Ericson survivors, and feels accepted among them even with his Walker mask on and his past Whisperers affiliation. Clementine can invite James to the boarding school. (Determinant) ''James shows Clementine a picture of his ex-boyfriend, Charlie, another survivor he was in a relationship with before the apocalypse and joined the Whisperers with. He says that joining the Whisperers changed both of them due to the suffering and death they had witnessed and eventually became the cause of it. After a fellow Whisperer expressed sympathy for an enemy they were about to attack, James slit his throat without any hesitation and felt justified in doing so. Afterwards, however, James remembered his final words and stopped killing altogether, but no-one else did. James expresses that hearing AJ say he had killed someone in the past reminded him of himself, and feared that AJ, should he take another life, might not be able to go back. James is seen once more at the end of the rescue mission, having been captured by Delta and questioned by Lilly. Just before a Delta member executes James with a shot to the head, Tennessee takes the pistol from her hilt and points it at both Lilly and her. After Lilly takes the gun from Tennessee, she attempts to shoot him in the head but is stopped by AJ biting her right hand. Before the Delta soldier can shoot AJ, James attempts to disarm her, succeeding just in time before AJ shoots a mortally wounded, pleading Lilly in the head. James pleads to AJ, claiming Lilly is no longer a threat, and approaches him, asking for the gun in AJ's hands. In-Game Decision '''Tell AJ to shoot Lilly ''(Unknown): Clementine tells AJ to kill Lilly, and AJ does so promptly. After AJ repeatedly shoots her, James tells him to stop. The bomb Clementine planted then explodes after the boiler was started, leaving James' fate unknown. '''Tell AJ to lower the gun ''(Dead): Clementine tells to AJ to lower the gun. He approaches AJ and he gives James the gun, James smiles at this and is glad he did not kill Lilly. Suddenly he is stabbed in the back by Lilly with the knife that had been stuck in her leg. He falls to the floor and is quickly seen bleeding to death from his injury on the floor. "Take Us Back" James will appear in this episode if Lilly was killed in the previous episode. Death ''(Determinant) Killed By * Himself (Indirectly Caused) * Clementine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Alvin Jr. (Indirectly Caused) * Lilly After Clementine, AJ, Tenn, and James took care of Lilly's people, they set their sights on her. Injured from Clementine's knife stuck in her leg, Lilly fell to the ground, begging for her life. Clementine either remains silent or tells AJ to lower his gun, and he does. James, appreciative, approaches AJ to take the gun, however, he is stabbed in the back by Lilly, who had been feigning her defeat all along. James is seen on the ground struggling to breathe, but the decision results confirm that he bled out on the deck and died. Given that his brain wasn't destroyed, it is unknown if his brain was destroyed during the explosion of the ship or his brain is still intact, letting him to turn. Killed Victims This list shows the victims James has killed: *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) '' *1 unnamed Whisperer *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Clementine TBA Alvin Jr. TBA Lilly : "''You don't fucking scare me." : —James to Lilly towards the end of the episode when he is captured on the boat. Lilly and James don't interact that much, but the few interactions between them show their hostility towards each other. He dislikes their methods of capturing survivors and training them to fight in their wars. James seems to know details about the battle Delta are fighting and says he didn't want to be a part of it. It is likely they knew each-other beforehand, as Lilly states 'No wonder there were so many walkers', after his mask is pulled and his identity revealed after being captured. Abel Abel and James aren't seen interacting, but it can be assumed that James considers Abel to be a bad person due to his involvement with Delta. He dislikes their methods of capturing survivors and training them to fight in their wars. James seems to know details about the battle Delta are fighting and says he didn't want to be a part of it. Abel's feelings towards James are unknown, but he probably would hold the same dislike for him. Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" (Determinant) Trivia *James is the first and so far only member of the Whisperers to appear in the Video Game. **This also marks the ninth time a member/ex-member/future member of an established group from the comic series has crossed over into the video game, the first seven being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Michonne, Pete, Siddiq, Elodie and Jesus. ***He is the first to not actually appear in the comics. *James reveals to Clementine that he hasn't used his name in a while, referring to the Whisperers not using their names and using terms like "Alpha" and "Beta" instead. * James reveals to Clementine before the rescue mission that he had a boyfriend named Charlie and shows her a photograph of the two. They split after James left the group due to the violent nature of the Whisperers. * James is one of twelve LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being his ex-boyfriend Charlie, Matthew, Walter, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier García, Paul Monroe, Violet, Minerva, and Clementine. * James has displayed several traits of being a pacifist. ** He left the Whisperers because he refused to help them attack a community. ** He resents the Delta for engaging in acts of war. ** He asks Clementine to spare walkers instead of killing them. ** He shows genuine concern for the undead and mourns how Clementine killed some within the herd that he sent. ** He is upset if Clementine vows to take vengeance on Lilly and Abel. ** He advocates for Clementine to spare Lilly. If Clementine does spare Lilly, then she will kill him. *James is one of the twenty-seven characters with confirmed ages. The others being Lee Everett (37), Duck (10), Glenn (22), Sarah (15), Anna Correa (28), Luke (26-27), Clementine (Season 1: 8-9, Season 2: 11, Season 3: 13, Season 4: 16), Alvin (43), Alvin Jr. (Season 2: 0, Season 3: 2, Season 4: 5), Samantha Fairbanks (22), Paige (22), Greg Fairbanks (16), James Fairbanks (13), Alex Fairbanks (7), Mariana García (10), Gabriel García (Season 3: 14, Season 4: 17, Determinant), Violet (18), Louis (17-18), Marlon (18-19), Brody (18-19), Aasim (18-19), Tennessee (12), Willy (12), Omar (15-16), Ruby (17), and Mitch (17). References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Whisperers Category:NPC Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Determinant